


blue was my favorite color (until i saw you)

by TheAceApples



Series: Trope Mash-Ups [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost(s), Force Sensitivity, GFY, M/M, dogma/hardcase is peak autism/adhd solidarity, hardcase isn't a major character (except in our hearts) but he sure is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: The aftermath of Umbara.
Relationships: Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Series: Trope Mash-Ups [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	blue was my favorite color (until i saw you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hero_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/gifts).

> Prompted over on Tumblr for the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up ask meme: "can i get something about Dogma with Sick/Injured Fic and First Kiss?"
> 
> My condolences.

The walls are empty, and the halls are empty, and there is no one coming to save Dogma. No one _should _save Dogma. He deserves to be left alone, to be forgotten.

_We’re not going to forget you, Dogma._

Why not? He forgot his brothers, he forgot his loyalty, he forgot everything but his orders. And what did it get him in the end? A general, murdered by his own hands, and so many, _too _many brothers, murdered as much by his hands and by Krell’s. This was right. It was fair.

They would take him away, back to Kamino or maybe just as far as a convenient airlock, and he wouldn’t be their problem anymore. He wouldn’t be anyone’s problem.

_You’re not a problem, Dogma. We never thought you were… I never thought that._

Well, and now you’re gone and there’s nothing left. No orders to follow, no brothers to protect, no—no wide, infectious smile, no heat-of-the-moment laughter, no gentle swishing together when the nightmares become too much. Gone, gone, gone, just like…

_I’m not gone, Dogma. I’d never leave you._

You did, you did and you were right to, Dogma was poisoned, was _poison,_ and nothing would ever change that. Nothing could ever make it right. Dead brothers, dead lovers, dead generals, and soon, dead Dogma.

**“No.”**

A hand seizes Dogma by the chest-plate and hauls him to his feet, and suddenly everything is so very blue. Blue walls, blue ink, and blue eyes staring into his own. They used to be brown.

**“I didn’t blow myself to **_**haran** _ ** for you to send that bastard down with me and then yourself after him. I didn’t die for ** _ **this,** _**Dogma. I died for **_**you.”** _

Yes, Hardcase had died, and all because he was a coward, because he was weak.

The ghost before him lets out a noise, something between a whine and a keen, and then Hardcase, so very blue and so very dead, presses closer than he ever has before and. Is kissing. Dogma. And it doesn’t make him flinch away, it doesn’t make his skin crawl, because Hardcase is not here. But he’s kissing him anyway.

**“I may be dead, _ani,”_** Hardcase breathes against his lips, though he has no breath, **“but I’m not leaving you to face this alone. I’m not leaving you ever again.”**

He smiles that bright, careless thing, and Dogma. Almost believes him.


End file.
